Abrazar
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Focus Sanders..." She hissed, smirking at him. Sara/Greg/Forced dance number...


So I was in the mood for a little fluff- something light hearted and alas this is what I've come up with. Set during Brain Doe- what Sara could have been doing in that hour was it not Grissom related.

Abrazar- Spanish for 'to embrace'.

Sara/Greg/Tango

One-shot unless you want more...review please- it'll make my day!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Abrazar**

Greg swallowed the pride he had accumulated and approached Sara with what he hoped was an air of confidence, it was important at this point to seem self assured and unfazed by rejection just in case she happened to reject his advances and trample on his poor defenceless heart.

"Be a man Greg Sanders and take me." She quirked an eyebrow at him, the smile playing on her lips very quickly getting under his skin. He was a man. And he could do this he reminded himself so without over thinking he took a step forward.

Greg places one hand firmly on the small of her back, the other tangling with her fingers lingering in mid-air and pulled her body against his until there was not even an inch between them. He could feel her breathing- their proximity sending a jolt through his body.

The music filled the room and with the first beat he took a step forward into Sara's body. She followed his actions her eyes not leaving his for a second, something flashing across the dark coffee colour that sent a shiver through his spine. Greg couldn't help it as his eyes travelled to her gloss covered lips.

"Focus Sanders..." She hissed, smirking at him.

With a frown of concentration he moved his right foot past his left as if slinking forwards taking Sara with him. Her body moving to his whim as the hand on his shoulder tightened her nails sinking in to the flesh through the thin material of his shirt. She gasped slightly as they stilled again fully in their embrace.

Greg didn't wait too long though moving in a half circle one of his legs planted firmly between Sara's. He kept his eyes focused on her expression as one of her long legs wrapped around his waist and he spun them both around with a sharp tug at her arm her body curling around his.

Their eyes met and for a second they were still simply just drinking in the details of the position they had found themselves in.

Greg quickly moved them so they were standing again but Sara's leg remained firmly around him, slowly sliding down the back of his body making his breath catch in his chest as this time it was her eyes focusing on his lips. The music seemed to come to sudden stop and they were back where they had started their bodies pressed up against each other.

Applauding filled the room instead echoing from the wooden floors and mirrored walls as Sara and Greg moved away from each other whatever they felt in that moment was shattered by the acknowledgement of where they were.

"Bravo..." the dance instructor praised them her heels clicking loudly as she moved towards them in the centre of the room. "You two are getting better and better..." She cooed, fussing over them like they were children. They said their goodbye's picking their things up heading down the narrow stair well to the parking lot.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this with you Greg..." Sara sighed keeping her eye focused on the stairs.

"Don't tell me you're not having just a little bit of fun?" Greg raised an eyebrow at her as she peered up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"I might be having a little fun. But- it's your friend's wedding, you're the best man, you could have asked one of the braids maids to be your date and to do this forced dance number with you." Sara groaned slightly using her whole body to open the door. Greg followed quickly standing beside her on the curb as a car slowly crept past them.

"I wanted you." He replied turning to face her. Their eyes met again and the intensity that had been inside the dance studio had made it into the real world and neither one of them could explain it.

"We should get going..." Sara said shortly checking there was no traffic before walking across the road the parking lot on the other side. Greg caught up with her waiting silently for her to talk first.

"So what do you think of the tango?" She shyly asked him.

"I think I'd have to practise it some more before I could say..." He shrugged not showing a particular liking or disliking to it.

"Okay..." Sara stopped in the middle of the parking lot with a smile that puzzled Greg.

"What now?" He frowned glancing around.

"There isn't anyone around...why not...we have some time..." Sara laughed.

"You're crazy..." Greg replied before stepping towards her, wrapping his arms firmly around her like he had done in the dance studio.

He followed the steps he had done inside their bodies moving together in the afternoon sun. The sight of Sara's hair was shining a copper colour as it moved around her and the smile that had not slipped from her features had his heart racing.

Sara paused resting her body against Greg's one leg wrapped around his waist the other curled around his leg. Their eyes met and everything seemed to still- Greg didn't say a word leaning in to place his lips on Sara's. They brushed a few times before she took his lower lip between her teeth pulling him in for a more passionate kiss, her tongue exploring in the inside of his mouth with confidence.

Greg lost his balance falling back against a car that he didn't recognise but he was too caught up in the way Sara was kissing him to care. They slowly pulled apart, their bodies still tangled and their lips still only inches away from each other.

"I guess breaking routine isn't always a bad thing..." Sara whispered smirking at him, rending Greg completely helpless to her all over again. She leant in muttering in his ear, her teeth scraping against his ear. "I wanted you too..."

**The End **


End file.
